C R U S H
by PukitChan
Summary: Todas las personas tienen un crush, ¿no es así? Dime, Yuuri, ¿quién es tu crush?


**Yuri on Ice pertenece a sus respectivos creadores. Moi no gana nada de nada con esto. Escribo por simple y puro pasatiempo.**

 **Personajes:** Victor/Yuuri.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi. Esta historia narra una relación homosexual. Sino te gusta. ¡¿Qué haces en este fandom?! O.O En serio, es totalmente gay x3. ¡Dicho está! Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

* * *

 **CRUSH**

Por:

PukitChan

 _"Empieza, como tantas cosas, por amor._

 _Y termina, paso a pasito, más o menos por lo mismo…"_

Había sido fácil descontrolarse. Todavía más fácil dejarse llevar. Era solo un baile, ¿no? Se trataba simplemente de la típica borrachera que los malos perdedores solían tener al final del GPF. Absurdo, tal vez (después de todo, él nunca había quedado en último lugar; él se embriagaba para celebrar), pero común. Nada extraordinario. Nada que escapara de su control o llamara realmente su atención.

Hasta que eso ocurrió.

Hasta el momento en el que Yuuri lo miró.

Victor lo recordaba como el hombre que había fracasado estrepitosamente en la pista de hielo; la persona que quería ganar, pero no había encontrado la seguridad suficiente o la fuerza que podría impulsarlo hacia el oro. La persona que lo había rechazado desde el principio, cuando sonrió de lado y ofreció una fotografía.

Sin embargo, aquella noche, Yuuri no se parecía en nada a la persona que Victor recordaba. El Yuuri que se acercó a él en el banquete estaba sonrojado, olía a champagne costoso y lo miraba con una mezcla de anhelo, admiración y enojo. Ese Yuuri -el que logró poner incómodo a Victor Nikiforov al retirar las gafas de su rostro- se había quitado su chaqueta mientras la fea corbata caía despreocupadamente al suelo. Luego, Yuuri le sonrió. Una sonrisa pequeña, ladeada y coqueta. Una sonrisa cargada de la promesa de que algún día, no importaba cómo ni cuánto le costara, Yuuri superaría a Victor y sería suyo.

Entonces Yuuri lo tomó entre sus brazos. Cuidadoso, como si Victor fuese una figura de cristal, pero firme porque sabía que él podía sostenerse con sus propios. Sus ojos, aquellos ojos brillantes, lo arrastraron a un baile que comenzó como el juego que le sigues a un niño caprichoso y terminó transformándose en la música que guía tu vida. Primero risas de burla, pasos ridículos, escenas absurdas. Luego, dos cuerpos que se sincronizan, un alma que te guía y otra que se complementa, y unas risas que nunca habían sido tan sinceras hasta el momento en el Yuuri lo tomó por la cintura y lo dejó caer con suavidad hacia atrás, mirándolo, asegurándole que nunca tocaría el suelo, porque él estaba ahí para sostenerlo.

Chris y Yuri lo notaron. El primero, por ser su amigo. El segundo, porque había compartido demasiado tiempo con Victor en la pista de patinaje de Rusia como para no hacerlo. No obstante, escogieron no decir nada. Se sumergieron en un duelo de baile que terminó de destruir todo aquello que pensaba Victor de Yuuri. Lo miró bailar, reírse, desinhibirse. Lo observó desnudarse con una sensualidad inocente, con la expresión de alguien que no conoce su propio potencial, pero que brilla cuando está la persona que anhela a su lado. No es que Yuuri no pudiera hacerlo solo (había llegado hasta la final sin él, ¿no es así?), era, más bien, que quería a Victor a su lado, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo.

Por eso, cuando el banquete estaba por terminar y la emoción del baile se hubo desvanecido, cuando Yuuri había dejado su corazón palpitante por la idea de ser su entrenador, Victor no se sorprendió al encontrarse a Yuuri entrando al balcón donde estaba ordenando sus ideas. Volteó, recargándose en el barandal. Yuuri aún estaba sonrojado, pero ahora ya poseía sus pantalones y la camisa, a pesar de que esta continuaba abierta.

El viento que movía el cabello de ambos era frío y por un instante, Victor deseó acercarse para abotonar esa camisa. Sin embargo, no se animó. Yuuri ya no sonreía y ya no parecía deseoso de bailar. Ahora lo miraba con tristeza, con la rabia y el orgullo destrozado que tenía tras perder la final. Victor se sintió atraído por su firmeza, por su decisión. Mismas que Yuuri empleó al acercarse tanto, tanto, que Victor dio un paso hacia atrás. Nunca nadie lo había acorralado; era él quien acorralaba. Las personas eran las que sentían intimidadas por su imponente y atractiva presencia, no al revés.

Sin embargo, Yuuri ya había tomado una decisión. Su mano tibia se colocó sobre la mejilla de Victor y se inclinó hacia él. Fue improvisado, fue robado y tenía un regusto a labios tiernos e inocentes, champagne y la certeza de alguien que no podía morir sin haber probado esa boca. Demasiado tarde, Victor comprendió que por primera vez en su vida, alguien le había robado un beso y para cuando pudo reaccionar, Yuuri ya se balanceaba hacia el interior del lugar para irse y se cruzaba con Chris, quien sin duda alguna lo había visto todo, pero había prometido guardar el secreto.

—Pareces demasiado sorprendido —dijo Chris, entregándole la última copa de champagne, sin darse cuenta de que aquello, a partir de ese momento, sería el recuerdo de los labios de Yuuri para Victor—. ¿Acaso no habías notado que el pequeño tiene un _crush_ contigo? —Se rio por lo bajo—. Si somos los solteros más cotizados, ¿por qué te sorprende ahora ser el amor platónico de uno de nuestros rivales?

Victor lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos. Bebió lentamente y se relamió los labios, con el fantasma de la suavidad de otros todavía en ellos. Sonrió, comprendiendo el motivo de su sorpresa, de su expresión y de las dudas de Chris.

—Te equivocas, Chris —dijo al fin Victor, mirando hacia la ciudad, balanceado entre sus dedos la copa de champagne. Era una noche hermosa, brillante y él estaba en la cima del mundo, porque por primera vez, su vida parecía un poco más completa—. No es Yuuri el que tiene un _crush_ conmigo… soy yo el que tiene un _crush_ con él.

 _Algún día, Yuuri, seré yo el que te sorprenda con un beso también._

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

No tengo razones más que las de un romance que conmueve por completo mi corazón. Adoro a estos a dos. De verdad. Estoy enamorada de ellos y de su historia. Así que solo viene a publicar algo que me moría por escribir. Ahora huiré y regresaré corriendo a mi cueva en HP xD.

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y MÁS GRACIAS SI LES NACE UN REVIEW PARA ESTA HUMILDE HISTORIA!**

 **Besitos, la escritora perdida,**

 **PukitChan**


End file.
